Zorotos
'Zorotos '''was a Petronas City resident, an Element Duel trainer. A gentle yet strong and wise man, he trained Dan Timbly for the second Element Duel World Tournament. He was an expert trainer who helped Dan practice Element Duel. During his training, he also helped Dan fight Ronnie Timbly, which led to Zorotos' fight with Alan Five and his subsequent leaving of Petronas. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Nothing is known of Zorotos' early life. He was most likely a fighter and probably grew in an exotic place. He learned some ancient techniques of fighting and became wise. Eventually, in later 2011, he moved to Petronas where he got a small flat in the Residential Iron Stone Skyscraper. He became an expert Element Duel trainer. He was asked by mayor Helliar to become Dan Timbly's trainer after Dan helped save the city with the Coherents from Patrik Von Dolph. Zorotos accepted the offer. ''True Trainer and Zorotos outside just Petronas.]] Zorotos took Dan Timbly just outside the city for a lesson, as he wanted Dan to see Petronas with 'true eyes'. He would claim that Dan's teammates, the Coherents, were evil. He claimed James Robinson was weak, that Vlado Krklec didn't believe in people, and was disgusted by even thinking of Santa Claus Bifsi II. Zorotos then thought Dan was prepared to analyze people and ended the lesson. Later, Dan went to Practice Arena, where he talked to Garemu. When he claimed he saved the city, Zorotos opened up the chest he was hiding in and claimed the Coherents helped him. Both Garemu and Dan were surprised and frightened by the fact Zorotos was listening to them and hiding in the chest for hours. Zorotos, however, wanted to see Dan and his mistakes. The two then went on to train. At nightfall, Zorotos said goodbye to Dan and went on to visit Icerman. The following day, Zorotos entered Dan's house while Dan was away and talked to Ronnie Timbly, Dan's problematic father who had just moved in. Dan returned in the middle of their conversation. Ronnie even insulted Zorotos, but Zorotos didn't do anything. Zorotos then listened to Ronnie's order to leave the house along with Dan, and asked Dan to see the move Dan did when he was seen by trainer Wada months before. The two then went to the Practice Arena to train, and Zorotos made a phone call. He asked Lucius Penelen and Lukas Retriver of the Lorcione crime family to beat Ronnie up. Once again at nightfall, Zorotos claimed Dan mastered the game of Element Duel Fire/Water, and was ready to practice Element Duel Water. Fall of Coherents Several days later, agent Smith of the DEP agency came into the Practice Arena and mistook Zorotos for Dan. He asked Dan to come with him on a mission, and Zorotos told Dan to use his mind. .]] Eventually, Dan returned displeased and agreed with Zorotos on the fact that the Coherents were bad. Zorotos and he then proceeded to fight for practice. A Hero Emerges! Several months later, Zorotos left Dan's house as Tomislav Jantol walked past by. A New Era The second Element Duel World Tournament was coming closer. Zorotos was talking to Lara Timbly when Dan returned from school. The two then went on to sign up for the tournament in a nearby center. The two bumped into Žarki Lik, another fighter, and his trainer Sucod. Sucod firstly mistook Zorotos for Dan, and Zorotos then claimed Dan would win the tournament. As the two groups went separate ways, Zorotos signed Dan up for the tournament. Zorotos afterwards told Dan to believe in himself and went home. facing Zorotos.]] At night, Zorotos visited Dan while Lara was away. However, the two were summoned outside the house by Ronnie Timbly and Alan Five: skinheads who decided to attack the Timblys' home. Zorotos ordered Dan to run, which Dan unwillingly did. Zorotos stayed to fight Alan Five, and was not afraid of the skinhead. He, however, lost to Five. .]] The next day, due to his defeat at the hands of Five, Zorotos decided to leave the city near the Arena. He was certain Dan mastered everything he needed to master in order to win. He said goodbye to Dan and Lara and left the city. Trivia * He visited Icerman. * He hated Ronnie Timbly. * He had a family outside Petronas. * He was probably friends with Lucius Penelen and Lukas Retriver. * He was said to be a good trainer by Kobrioce LeMuerta. Appearances * True Trainer * Fall of Coherents * A Hero Emerges! * A New Era Category:Petronas Characters Category:Element Duel trainers